Why me?
by DarkBeauty217
Summary: Lexi has things done to her that she never thought would happen to her. She is pushed into a plan that she wants no part of...Warnings: Sex, Rape, Language. Proceed with caution
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't have been more surprised when they apparted into her home. It was like a dream that she couldn't escape from. She began to reach for her wand when she was grabbed from behind, arms pinned to her sides and her mouth covered. She did scream and squirm the best she could, but before she could stop it, her parents were killed and she felt the pulled behind her naval due to a port key. When she and her kidnapper landed, her head slammed against the floor and the hold on her was released.

Bloody bastard! I hate those landings. Hello Ms. Spellman.

She recognized the voice but she couldn't put the name to it. She didn't know where she was and she was nervous. She slowly began to move and hoist herself up onto her feet, when whoever was in the room with her pulled her up by her elbow. She turned around and came face to face with the little ferret himself. She looked into his silver blue eyes; that portrayed the evil and power within him. She looked into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What am I doing here Malfoy?" She exclaimed

"Well, I actually have no idea what's going on." He answered with his famous smirk

"Yea right you are such a fucking liar." She spat back at him

"Don't call me a liar, you stupid Bitch!" He retorted back at her

She backed away from him but he still came after her. Before she even realized what was going on, she hit the wall. She saw the malicious look in his eyes and her fear was evident on her face.

"Are you scared Lexi?" He asked in a low husky voice

"Don't you call me that! You have no right calling me that Malfoy! Get away from me!" She screamed at him

"What's the matter? Are you afraid when I get this close to you?" He said moving closer to her

Malfoy was so close to her now that she could smell his cologne. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her. Lexi wasn't sure what was going to happen, but just as the door was about to open, Malfoy back handed her harshly across the face. She cried out in pain from the blow. She tried crawling away quickly afraid of what was going to happen next.

"That's right you filthy little mudblood! Stay on the floor where you belong." Draco said angrily

"Keeping her in line Draco? Well, she does deserve it after all, she is nothing. We could make her a house slave. What do you think Draco?" Lucius Malfoy said to him

"Maybe we should see what the Dark lord has in store for this wench." Draco said icily not wanting his father near her

"Yes you are right. Get up!" Lucius said to her with malice

She slowly slid up the wall. She was shaking. Draco grabbed her shoulder and pushed her ahead of him. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She wasn't going to let them see her cry.

"Let's go, the dark lord is waiting." Draco said pulling her up

Lexi struggled against Draco's hold and tried to stop the inevitable. Two very large doors opened in front of her and she was pulled in.

"Draco, please don't do this. Please!" Lexi begged with him

"Shut your mouth mudblood!" Draco ignoring her pleas

He could hear her whimpers and holding her wasn't hard at all. When she saw the dark lord, she squirmed even worse trying to get away. Draco forced her to kneel and bow in front of him.

"Back away Draco. This will be fun to watch." Lord Voldemort said snake-like

"Of course my lord" Draco said while bowing to him

"Crucio!" Voldemort said loudly and menacing

Lexi shook in pain. She didn't know what to do. It was like a thousand hot pokers being pushed in all over her body. He lifted the curse and she remained on the ground panting. He lifted her up and brought his hand down on her face in the same spot as when Draco hit her.

"Let this be a lesson to all mud bloods. This is what will happen to them. However, this one isn't a mudblood." Said Voldemort

You started to hear whispering all over the room. Her ears even perked up. She was a muggle born.

"This child here is Godric Gryffindors great, great granddaughter." Voldemort said lowly so everyone paid close attention

"Preposterous! She can't be!" screamed one of his death eaters

"Oh she is. I'll prove it!"

He ripped the cloth that was covering her right knee off of her and there on her right knee was the Gryffindor Lion. The tattoo was there when she was born. She knew it wasn't ordinary, she just didn't know what it was for. Out of nowhere, she was lifted harshly off the ground.

"Let's kill the bitch! She doesn't deserve to live!" screamed another one

"Kill her now! Let's watch her squirm!" yelled another death eater

"SILENCE! This girl is the key that will help us win the upcoming war and she is betrothed to the heir of Salazar Slytherin." Voldemort screamed above all

You could hear, "well who's that!"; "she should be killed like the rest of them" all of the room, but Voldemort silenced them again and her heart stopped when he called his name and he stepped to the middle of the room.

"Draco Malfoy"

Draco sauntered to the middle of the room looking at her with his eyes showing her the power and force that he would have over her with just one gaze.

"I'm honored my lord." Draco said saucily

"Use her well; teach her well, with her we can win." Voldemort said to him

"I will, my lord. I will show her who the boss is and where her rightful place is… lying underneath me in my bed!" Draco exclaimed for all to hear

There were roars of excitement and cheers heard all over. Even Voldemort chuckled at him. Draco took hold of Lexi and before he left the room, he forced her to bow and bowed himself. They left and before she could stop anything she was in his room trying to break from his grasp.

"Let me go Draco!" she screamed at him

"Shut your filthy mouth!" he held tighter while yelling back

"Screw you Malfoy!"

She squirmed out of his grasp and tried desperately to get away from him. She ran to the window and tried to open the glass quickly when he grabbed her shoulder and flung her to the side. She was cornered. He imprisoned her between his arms and kept her crying and whimpering in the corner.

"Please, Draco….don't do this. Please!" she words were low and muffled

She hit at his chest trying to push him away. The tears fell freely from her eyes. While grinning maliciously, he pushed his body against hers.

"Please, leave me alone. I want to go home!" She cried

"You're not going home Lexi. This is your home now." Draco said matter-of-factly

"NO! You've got the wrong girl! I'm not his granddaughter. My parents are muggles." She yelled at him

Draco laughed at her. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck to him. He brought his lips down to her neck and began sucking on it. She tried to push him off her but she couldn't budge him. Finally she gave up and let him have his way with her. However, when she thought he was going to finish the deed, he stopped. She was grateful because she knew it was going to hurt. He grabbed hold of her hand and magically tied her right wrist to the bed post.

"Now there is no way you can escape me. However, even if you did get off the bed without me knowing, there is deatheaters all over this place and they wouldn't be as lenient as am I. They would suck you dry and then some. So now, be a good little fiancé and lie here quietly and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Draco said in a deadly low voice

Lexi stayed curled up in her fetal position quietly crying to herself. A little over 5 hours ago she was sitting with her parents, eating dinner, laughing, and having a good time. Now she was being held against her will because she supposedly is Godric Gryffindor's great great granddaughter. She wanted answers and she knew the only one that would have answers was Dumbledore and she knew there was no way she could contact him. Finally after laying there in pain, she finally cried herself to sleep. After what seemed like 5 mins; she was woken up roughly by Draco.

"Let's go Mudblood. We have a ceremony to attend."

"Please Draco, I know you have some heart left in you. Please let me go! I don't deserve this. I don't know what's going on." She said trying to free herself from his grasp

"You don't need to know what's going on. You are a woman. Now you could either come freely or I will take you against your will and you will not like it." He said angrily at at

He looked at the girl in front of him. She was small. He liked that in a girl. She couldn't weigh anymore than 115 lbs soaking wet. She had shiny ebony hair that hung past her waist in cute little curls. She had deep forest green eyes that you could see her every emotion in. She was about a 34 C which was perfect for him and she had a splattering of freckles across her nose. The tears fell silently down her from her eyes as she walked to his side.

"Good. You made the right decision. Now stop crying." He spat

She took a shuddered breath when he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room that she had been restricted too.

"Can you please loosen your grip? I'm not going anywhere I promise. You're hurting me." She said lowly

He loosened up his grip a touch and saw her try to wipe the tears away from eyes.

"Listen if you don't stop crying, I'm going to give you something to cry about."he said finally aggravated at her

"Please don't hurt me Draco. I'll do anything. Just please, please don't hurt me." She said scared for her life

He looked at the girl beside him and through the dirt smudges and tear streaks; he saw a very pretty 17 year old. He thought about and knew that if he showed her any mercy in front of the others he would be punished. No one ever said that he couldn't lie to her though.

"Okay. I won't hurt you; as long as you stop crying." He said to her with a smirk

She nodded in agreement, wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. Draco pulled her along and she saw the room that she was in the night before; the room in which she endured all of most of her pain. He dragged her in and pushed her to the floor.

"My most cunning of followers, as I stand before you, I vow to you that we will win against that muggle loving fool Dumbledore. I will take over Hogwarts and will destroy ever mudblood that dwells within the walls when we are through with it. Salazar Slytherin's work will be finished!" Voldemort exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

There were claps and cries of enjoyment. She looked up and saw Voldemort standing before her.

"This one will pay the price for most of them now and then the ceremony will begin. Crucio!" Voldemort screamed out

She screamed. She had never felt the pain she was enduring before. Lexi twisted and turned knowing the pain was never going to stop. She was panting heavily when the curse was lifted. She couldn't move and see was in so much pain that she couldn't hear much either. All she could think about was Harry and hoping that he found her soon.

"Bring her to the table the ceremony is now going to begin." He demanded.

She was picked up and laid on top of a table. Her arms were stretched above her head and clamped down. She felt someone grab her left ankle and pull it far apart; the same with the right and was also clamped down. She slightly lifted her head and saw Draco looking at her lustfully and dangerously.

"Draco, please….don't do this." She begged with him

"Shut up muggle lover." He growled

He ripped open her top and grabbed a hold of her breasts. She screamed in pain. Why was this happening? She didn't know what was going on. A minute or two later she felt the cold table on her bum and knew her pants were off. She could hear whistles from around the room. She was being shown off for the deatheaters.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy! You're nothing but an insolent little fuck!" She yelled at him

"Tsk, tsk, I don't want to hear that language out of your mouth again. My wife will not talk like a gutter whore!" He said in a deathly low voice

He slapped her across the face and she whimpered. She felt the table move a little bit and slowly looked up. Draco was lying above her and before she could even start to beg and plead he thrusted his rock hard dick into her virgin pussy. She was in agony. He promised. He said that he wasn't going to hurt her. He grabbed hold of her boobs and continued to thrust wildly into her.

"Stop! Please! Please stop Draco! Owwww it hurts so badly please! Draco…" She screamed

The tears were falling rapidly down her dirt caked cheeks. She felt him begin to convulse in between her legs and knew he was at his peak. He plunged in deep making her scream one last time before pulling out of her.

"Good Job Draco. You've down very well. Now that the ceremony is complete you may take your bride to your room and do what ever you want with her." Voldemort congratulated him

"Thank you my lord." Draco said bowing

Draco unclasped the clamps from her arms and legs and lifted her over his shoulder. Many of the deatheaters took hold of her ass as they passed by and Lexi felt like a piece of meat being passed around. She finally got the strength and began punching him the back.

"How could you! You didn't need to the hurt me! You're a horrible little ferret! You deserve to be locked up in Azkaban!" She yelled at him while pounding on his back

"If you call me a ferret one more time so help me god, there will be hell to pay!" he threatened

Lexi thought about before finally seizing to beat his back up. It only added to her pain. They arrived at their room and he dropped her onto the bed. She crawled away from him quickly knowing that he was going to hurt her again. She was in pain. Every part of her body ached and she didn't know what to do. She felt the bed shift and saw him crawling towards her.

"I have rules that you need to follow and if you don't there will be hell to pay." He said to her

"Sod off Malfoy!" she responded in a I don't care tone

He quickly slapped her across the face. She could see the anger in his face. She knew she was in trouble. She was asking God in her head why this was happening to her. Why she was the one being raped and tortured by Draco Malfoy. She still didn't know how she was Godric Gryffindors' great, great granddaughter.

"Now I will begin again. 1st, you are no longer allowed to associate with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." He told her

"What! No! You can't do that to me! They are my only friends!" She said in a loud voice

"Shut up! You'll make new ones." Draco responded matter-of-factly to her

"Please Draco, you can't, I can't; please." She begged him to change his mind

"No my word is final" He declared

He saw the stress and pain in her eyes, but continued on.

"2nd, you will behave as a lady or I will not let you finish Hogwarts. This is a privilege that I will be giving you because I will not deprive my wife of an education. 3rd, unless it's approved by me I don't want you to hang out with any Gryffindors. You are to begin to make friends with the Slytherins. 4th, after Hogwarts we are going to get married. You may plan it if you would like. I know girls like to plan their weddings." He said as he told her the rules

"When they aren't forced to marry people they hate." She said bitterly

"5th, no back talking! If you have a smart ass remark to anything I say you will be punished. 6th, you will come to me every other night. I will not be deprived of sex while we at school and I will not take any mistresses." He said still adding to the list

"Well that reassuring" she said with a smart mouth

"What did I just get finished saying to you!" he yelled

"I really don't care! You're an animal! How can you just go along and think you can just give me rules to follow! You really think that after what you just did to me I was going to obey your every beck and call?" She said to him dangerously tittering on the egde

"This is your last chance to listen to me Lexi. I'm serious! Now 7th, you will treat me with respect! I will not have my wife talking down to me in front of people and make me look like an ass. 8th, When we return home after Hogwarts, you will be required to learn the ways of a pureblooded woman; How to act, talk, and behave. 9th, you will start to learn the ways of the dark lord and will learn to call him your own master! 10th, and the final rule, you aren't to contact Dumbledore." He said waiting to see the look on her face

She stared at him and was flabbergasted at his audacity. How could he just think she was just going to abide by these rules with ease? She was a liberated woman, she didn't follow rules.

"No, no, no! I hate you! You deserve to die! You, You, You're a monster and, and I hope the aurors come and take you away to Azkaban! If you think I'm going to stand by you, you're crazy!" She exclaimed at him

"Are you finished?" he said in a bored tone

She punched him in the stomach and quickly moved away from him. She took a deep breath quickly and tackled her to the ground. He wrapped his hands around Lexi's neck and began suffocating her.

"Can't Breath…." She choked out

"Too bad! Maybe it'll teach you…." He said dangerously to her

"…Teaching her already Draco my boy? And she's still naked. That's my son." Lucius said silkily

Draco jumped up and pulled her behind him to hide her from his father.

"What can I do for you father?"

"I just wanted to come and congratulate you on your new bride."

"Don't lie. You were trying to come and look at her."

"Oh son, I don't need to I saw her during the ceremony. She is a very fine girl and will be perfect at baring children." Lucius said saucily

Draco felt Lexi take a sharp intake of air. She squeezed his arm and he could feel her shaken.

"Well, you have congratulated me and now if you would please leave my room." Draco said with an attitude

"If you wish for me to leave I will. I would like to remind you of the fun nights we used to have and if you still wanted to have fun, please think of me first. Good night" Lucius said while trying to take a look at Lexi

Lucius left and Lexi backed away from Draco quickly. She was to bare a child? She was too young. Her life was turning in circles and she wasn't ready for this.

"Are you okay Lexi?" Draco said with concern

"Go away please." She said in a whisper

"No, I want you to listen to me. You are to be my wife. As a Malfoy, I was taught to always protect and love the woman I was to be with for the rest of my life and if protecting is what you need then I'm your knight in shining armor. Please believe me in that sense. He will never harm you." Draco told her.

"But will you hurt me? You are the one I have to look out for. Can I please have some clothes?" She said in a hard tone

He conjured up some clothes for her and let her change. He had nothing to say to her. He could not guarantee that he wouldn't hurt her. He watched her slowly crawl into bed and snuggle into the comforter. He heard her soft whimpers and cries but didn't know what to do. He finally left and went to where the rest of the deatheaters were still sitting having wine and smoking cigars.


End file.
